


［湛羡澄］浮生若梦•柒•迷梦

by nekobeing



Series: ［湛羡澄］浮生若梦 [1]
Category: MD - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobeing/pseuds/nekobeing
Series: ［湛羡澄］浮生若梦 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538395
Kudos: 6





	［湛羡澄］浮生若梦•柒•迷梦

游船开到一片莲塘前，因为大船进不去，五人又纷纷换了小船，金子轩和江厌离坐一艘，魏无羡硬生生的和江澄蓝忘机挤在了一起。  
“魏无羡，你挤死我了，往边上去一点！”江澄十分嫌弃的从魏无羡屁股底下把自己的衣摆拽出来。  
谁知魏无羡不仅不坐远些，反而还贴的更紧了，还试图把江澄抱到怀里坐着。  
“魏无羡，你找死啊！”江澄怕船翻了也不敢挣扎，还好旁边的蓝忘机及时解救了他，最后局面就变成了，他的腰被魏无羡搂在怀里，他的手被蓝忘机攥着，旁边的船夫一脸好奇的看着他们仨，活像看大街上耍猴戏的。  
江澄不敢动，也动不了，只能压低了声音骂魏无羡：“魏无羡，你跟着凑什么热闹，你昨天晚上怎么跟我说的？”  
魏无羡装傻：“我说什么了？我什么都没说！”  
江澄挑眉：“你放……魏无羡，你再说一遍？”  
魏无羡哼了一声：“你还没答应他呢。”  
江澄白眼快翻到后脑勺去了：“魏无羡，那你也不用缠着我吧！”  
魏无羡不撒手，还瞪了一眼一直盯着他的蓝忘机：“含光君，别以为我不知道你怎么打算的，我们家晚吟心软你就装可怜，他不会上当的！”他说着还收了一下手臂：“师妹，你千万别被他骗了！”  
江澄怒火中烧，奈何行动受限，唯有一口利齿，于是魏无羡的手臂英勇就义了。  
“哎哎哎！师妹！师妹我错了！江澄！江澄！”魏无羡惨叫，江澄无动于衷，一口恶气撒完了才松口，可惜隔着衣服连魏无羡的皮都没咬破。  
江澄发火了魏无羡才老实了些，乖乖的给江澄剥莲子吃，江澄吃了一会脸就黑了不肯再吃：“魏无羡，我有手！”  
魏无羡小声嘟囔：“阿澄真不解风情，小心打一辈子光棍。”  
江澄锤他：“滚！我乐意！”突然一颗莲子递到他面前，江澄一看，蓝忘机居然举着颗剥好的莲子要喂他，江澄顿时脸色铁青。  
“哈哈，含光君，江澄才不会吃呢哈哈哈”魏无羡幸灾乐祸，江澄看他一眼，然后含住了那颗莲子，嚼吧嚼吧吃下去了。  
魏无羡犹如被打了一棍子一样僵在原地，蓝忘机挑衅的看了他一眼，江澄吃完脸红到耳根，低下头剥莲子，没有看到他们俩用眼神进行了一场厮杀。  
从莲塘出来，魏无羡采了一堆莲蓬，说要给江澄做莲子羹，江澄不信他的实力，魏无羡委屈的说：“我可是跟厨娘学了好久！”  
江澄还是十分怀疑，但是可能是刚才玩的太疯了，上游船的时候江澄脚下一软差点摔倒，还好蓝忘机眼疾手快把他拎到了船上。  
“师妹，你没事吧，”魏无羡吓了一跳，江澄摆摆手，莲子羹的事就这么揭过了。  
回到莲花坞时午饭都过了，好在厨房还给他们留了饭，用过饭便各自回房间休息。  
江澄实在是累了，躺在床上一觉就睡到了天黑，他爬起来的时候腹中空空，到饭堂去也没找到可以吃的东西。  
正坐在饭堂门口想着要不要去镇子上买点东西吃，就看到蓝忘机从远处走来，江澄拍拍屁股站起来：“含光君，吃饭了吗？”  
蓝忘机点点头，但在看到江澄的表情后又开始摇头，江澄被他逗笑了：“那你陪我走一趟吧。”  
两人御剑出了莲花坞，到最近的镇子上叫了一桌酒菜还打了两坛酒，拎着回了莲花坞。  
蓝忘机看着江澄摆好酒菜，打开酒坛的封口把酒倒进酒壶里忍不住说：“你伤还没大好，不适合喝酒。”  
“没事，坐，”江澄到这边来这么久了，吃姑苏的菜吃的要馋死家里的饭了，好不容易回来了，还先在床上躺了一天。  
“我知道你不吃辣，不过你也吃过晚饭了，这个这个都是不辣的，”江澄说着还把菜往他那边推了推。  
蓝忘机颔首：“嗯，多谢。”  
江澄来不及管他，拿起筷子美滋滋的吃起来，还给自己倒了杯酒，倒完瞥了一眼蓝忘机：“你喝吗？”  
“我……酒量不好。”  
“有多不好？”  
蓝忘机不说话了，江澄看了他一眼：“不会一杯倒吧？”  
蓝忘机没接，但看表情也明白了，江澄没收了他的酒杯，把茶递给他：“那你喝茶吧。”  
蓝忘机捧着茶杯，他也不吃菜，就一直看着江澄，江澄一开始还有点不好意思，几杯酒下肚也不管他看不看了。  
“你打算什么时候回去呀？”江澄没话找话。  
蓝忘机似乎不喜欢这个话题，他微微皱眉但还是答了：“等你好了就走。”  
“等我好了？你又不是大夫，为什么要等我好了？”  
“蓝家有专门清心静气的曲子，可以帮你恢复。”  
江澄拿着酒杯沉吟片刻：“你，对以后有没有什么打算？”  
蓝忘机愣了一下反应过来他在问什么，表情也严肃起来：“如今温家势大，不夜天如铁板一块，想要击溃他，要么分而治之，要么从内部突破。”  
“温家的短板就是那两个不成器的温公子，但温晁身边有化丹手十分麻烦，而且若是杀了他们俩，也许会遭到温若寒的报复。”江澄皱眉：“至于温若寒，就连赤锋尊都不是他的对手，实在是麻烦得很。”  
“温旭会带人攻打云深不知处。”  
江澄抬眼：“你的意思是，先设下陷阱？但当年温旭攻打云深不知处，除了出其不意，还因为当时温家人数众多，只是设下陷阱也未必够用。”  
蓝忘机思索片刻：“藏书阁中有一些关于阵法的书籍。”  
“可是当世已经很少有人修炼阵法了，”江澄有些发愁，将杯中酒一饮而尽。  
蓝忘机也沉默了，两人对坐了一会，江澄起身：“走，不想了，出去走走。”  
蓝忘机瞥了一眼桌上空了的两个酒坛伸手扶住了他：“天色已晚，该休息了。”  
江澄拍开他的手：“休息什么，我才刚起。”说完就往外走，蓝忘机无奈只好跟上。  
两人走的很慢，江澄看着月色下的莲花坞，无数回忆涌起，路过祠堂的时候他还兴致勃勃的指着一片空地：“就是在那，你给我打吐血了，哈哈。”  
蓝忘机抿着嘴，悄悄地牵住了他的手，江澄愣了一下没有挣开，两人就这么牵着手走了一会，江澄低头看着两人相连的手突然问。  
“蓝忘机，你知道你上辈子是怎么死的吗？”  
蓝忘机摇头，江澄轻笑，他伸手点了一下蓝忘机的心口：“你是为情而死的。”  
“而我，一辈子都给了江家，”江澄眼中弥漫着迷雾，他看着眼前的莲花坞，接着转头看向蓝忘机：“但是我死的时候百家吊唁，灵堂前跪满了人，而你死的时候，泽芜君甚至隐瞒下了你的死讯。”  
蓝忘机不言，他低头看着江澄，许久开口问道：“那你呢，重来一遍，还要为了别人而活吗？”  
江澄抬眼，发现他们居然走到了一处凉亭，这个凉亭就是前些日子莲花坞幻境中的那个，他抬手抚上凉亭的柱子，转头笑着对蓝忘机说：“我唯一一次为自己而活的机会被你毁掉了。”  
“不，”蓝忘机上前一步抓住他的手：“那次是你想为自己而死，我现在再给你一个机会，你可以为自己而活。”  
江澄以手掩唇故作吃惊：“含光君，你居然一句话这么多字！”  
蓝忘机不为所动，直直的盯着他：“江澄，我心悦你。”  
江澄看着他，神情有些恍惚，月色朦胧，夜风沉醉，蓝忘机真的太有心机了，才会选择这样的场景说这种话。  
两人对望了许久，江澄突然抬手拽住蓝忘机的领子，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。  
蓝忘机的唇很软，江澄伸出舌头舔了一下，谁知道蓝忘机愣了一下就把他按在了柱子上。  
江澄还在吐槽这个蓝忘机怎么这么喜欢推他，就有一条舌头灵活的绞住了他的舌头，江澄被他亲的头脑一片空白，等反应过来时已经腰软腿软的挂在蓝忘机身上，全靠蓝忘机搂着他的腰才不至于坐倒在地。  
“你，你等一下！”江澄喘了一口气，他要死了，对于一个近百岁的老处男来说，刺激太大了。  
蓝忘机却好似不满足一样，还在轻轻的吻他的唇角，江澄被撩拨的十分绝望，他居然硬了。  
“含光君，你是君子，我今天喝多了，你不可以趁人之危！”江澄还在挣扎，蓝忘机轻轻地笑了一声，月光下，白衣公子的笑宛若一缕微风，拨动着莲花的花叶，搅乱了一池湖水。  
江澄骂了一句，双手搂上蓝忘机的脖子，把自己献了出去。  
小小的凉亭中，响起压抑的喘息，冰凉的石桌也息不灭滚烫的欲火，朦胧的月光如一抹轻纱，盖住了满亭春情。  
在蓝忘机手里射出来后，江澄头晕目眩的躺在石桌上，身下垫着蓝忘机的外袍，导致他鼻尖全是蓝忘机的味道，蓝忘机本人则穿着中衣拿着手帕站在一边给他擦手。  
江澄懒洋洋的看了他一会，然后睡着了，蓝忘机收拾完见他睡了有些无奈，只好抱起他往居所走。  
好在天色已晚，路上并没有人，蓝忘机边走，还边在江澄的脸上落下好几个吻。  
走到江澄的院子外，蓝忘机一推门，居然看到一个人坐在房间门口，听到开门声那人惊喜的抬头，却在看见来人后沉下脸。  
“江澄怎么了？”魏无羡快步走来想去接江澄，蓝忘机躲过他低声说：“累了，睡着了。”  
“累？”魏无羡登时反应过来，他瞪着蓝忘机压低声音但止不住的怒火倾泻而出：“蓝忘机你！你！你！你把他怎么了！”  
蓝忘机看都不看他，绕过他向屋里走去，魏无羡紧随其后，等把江澄安置在床上后，魏无羡一把扯住蓝忘机的领子：“你把他怎么了！”  
蓝忘机有些不耐烦，推开他低声说：“你吵什么，我自会小心他的身子。”  
魏无羡火冒三丈：“你还想做到最后！蓝忘机！你找死啊！”  
“唔，”床上的江澄被吵到了，翻了个身然后又睡了，蓝忘机瞪了一眼魏无羡：“你别把他吵醒了。”  
魏无羡伸手去扯蓝忘机：“你给我出来。”  
蓝忘机看了一眼江澄，跟着他出去了，两人刚走出房门，魏无羡就一拳砸向蓝忘机的脸，蓝忘机堪堪挡住，魏无羡下一拳就已经打到了他的腹部。  
这回蓝忘机也有些火了，他抓着魏无羡就按在了地上：“你发什么疯！”  
“明明上午还好好的！蓝忘机你又使了什么手段！”魏无羡挣脱不开就只能过过嘴瘾，他骂的那些话都是市井粗话，是蓝忘机两辈子加起来都没听过的。  
蓝忘机听了一耳朵污秽，登时恼了，拎起魏无羡就把他往院子外面拽，两人挣扎间不小心踢翻了门口的一个食盒，里面的东西顿时撒了一地。  
蓝忘机一愣，认出那是刚才魏无羡坐着时放在他身边的，而那碗撒出来的东西，正是中午魏无羡说的，他要给江澄做的莲子羹。  
魏无羡也愣住了，就好像他的秘密被暴露在日光下一样，蓝忘机突然嗤笑出声：“魏无羡，你喜欢江澄？”  
魏无羡僵在原地，蓝忘机松开他还顺手把他推远了：“你走吧。”  
夜色里，魏无羡的脸上阴云密布，他恶狠狠的瞪着蓝忘机，许久后转身走了，蓝忘机目送他出去，在院门口，魏无羡突然转过身对他说：“我不会放弃的。”  
蓝忘机一愣，魏无羡就消失在了门口，他看着院外，又站了一会才转身回到房间，关上了房门。  
第二天醒来，江澄一睁眼就看见了一张俊美的脸，他被吓得心跳停了一秒钟，才想起昨天晚上他和蓝忘机在亭子里做的那档子事。  
于是恼羞成怒的江公子一脚把蓝二公子踹下了床。  
蓝忘机还在腾空的时候就醒了，他摔在地上愣了一会才爬起来，抬眼就看见江澄揪着衣服满脸通红的看着他。  
“蓝忘机！含光君！君子风度呢！”江澄十分恼火，因为是他自己去贴蓝忘机的。  
但蓝忘机没有拒绝也是罪大恶极！  
蓝忘机看着他通红的耳朵微微一笑，俯下身在他唇上落下一吻，没有感觉到他的推拒后，就变本加厉，甚至最后把江澄按倒在床上。  
“唔，”早上的男人都是脆弱的，江澄感觉到自己某个部位不争气的站起来了，他低喘着搂住蓝忘机，抬起一条腿在蓝忘机的腿上蹭了蹭。  
蓝忘机按住他，用了十二分毅力才开口道：“江澄，你还小。”  
江澄笑了，在晨光中格外炫目，他伸手去勾蓝忘机的腰带：“我死的时候都九十二了，你说我小，请问贵庚啊？”  
蓝忘机咬牙，他的手扣住江澄的腰带，江澄看他纠结的表情只好退了一步：“那你快给我摸摸，我要忍不住了。”  
蓝忘机松了口气，解开他的裤子，握住了他的脆弱。  
江澄轻喘一声，眼里泛起水光，他侧着头躺在床上，黑色的长发散落在洁白的床单上，有种脆弱的美感。  
蓝忘机红了眼睛，他解开裤子，把江澄拉了起来，江澄还在晕的时候就被蓝忘机摆成了跪爬的样子，然后他感觉自己两腿中间插进一个滚烫的东西。  
“蓝忘机！”江澄的声音都哑了，他忍不住浑身颤抖，呼吸都粗重了几分。  
蓝忘机不说话，按住他的腿，然后在他两腿间抽插起来，他每动一下，都能和江澄的下身碰在一起，滚烫的物件一次次擦过敏感的会阴，江澄没两下就颤抖着射了。  
“蓝忘机，你要杀我……啊……”江澄无力的趴在床上，身体抖得厉害，他全身发烫，感觉呼出来的气都是滚烫的。  
“江澄，叫我蓝湛，”蓝忘机俯下身，细密的吻落在江澄背上。  
江澄抓着身下的床单，紧紧闭着嘴，以免自己发出恼人的声音。  
“江澄……晚吟……”蓝忘机却一直在他耳边呼唤他的名字，江澄抽泣一声抓住蓝忘机的手：“你等一下。”  
蓝忘机停下动作把他翻过来，江澄无力的躺在床上，眼泪流了一脸，他抓住蓝忘机给他擦眼泪的手，转过头把脸埋在他手心里。  
“江澄，你还好吗？”蓝忘机小心的吻他，江澄抽泣一声摇摇头，蓝忘机蹭了他一会他就射了两次，要是继续，估计他今天下床腿都是软的。  
江澄躺了一会才缓过气来，他看到蓝忘机还硬着顿时格外不好意思，他自己爽到了就让别人停，似乎不太人道。  
“我，我帮你吧，”江澄坐起来拢了拢衣服，蓝忘机没拒绝，靠在墙上等他。  
江澄鼓起勇气爬过去坐到蓝忘机两腿中间，春宫图小话本看过不少，上辈子他也见过一次活春宫，怎么弄他很清楚，但自己上手时却十分生疏。  
“九十二岁？”头顶响起蓝忘机带笑的声音，江澄老脸一红，低下头就想去含蓝忘机那物。  
蓝忘机拦住他：“你用手就行了。”  
江澄十分不解，他记得那一次是去抓一群吸食人精气的女妖，他冲进山洞里的时候就有女妖正在这么做，那次的记忆太过强烈，江澄好多年都忘不掉。  
蓝忘机拉过他的手附在自己的下身，江澄被烫了一下，但没有抽回，只是随着蓝忘机的引导上下撸动，蓝忘机实在有够持久，江澄手都断了蓝忘机才射。  
江澄有些茫然的端着满是白浊的手，蓝忘机扯过一条布巾给他擦手，擦的时候状似不经意的问：“你上辈子成婚了吗？”  
“没有，怎么了？”江澄不疑有他，答完了看到蓝忘机的表情才反应过来，于是他恼羞成怒回击道：“你上辈子不也没有过经验。”  
蓝忘机没说话，但表情隐有笑意，江澄自己生了一会闷气，然后也笑了。  
满室晨光，气氛正好，江澄揽过蓝忘机往床上一躺打算睡个回笼觉，蓝忘机家规严谨，从没做过赖床的举动，但和江澄躺在一起，蓝忘机居然也睡着了。


End file.
